


Pirate Novels

by Rebecca



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves pirate novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

____spacer____

____spacer____

Pirate Novels


	2. Chapter 2

  
____spacer____

[James reads the end of Treasure Island.]


	3. Chapter 3

  
____spacer____

James: "The End"

Jack: Tha' was nice!


	4. Chapter 4

  
____spacer____

Jack: I wonder when they start writin' books 'bout me.


	5. Chapter 5

  
____spacer____

James: Now who would like to read that?

Jack: The glorious adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow! ♥

James: Like that adventure when you fell gloriously off the parapet?


	6. Chapter 6

  
____spacer____

Jack: Ah that... Trifles. Mmh... Maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

  
____spacer____

Jack: ... you could write it! Being so educated an' all!

James: Pffft. (And don't disarrange my wig.)


	8. Chapter 8

  
____spacer____

James: If I should ever write a book in my precious spare time, I would certainly choose a more decent topic.

Jack: ... I could convince Lizzbeth to do it... The lass is all crazy 'bout pirates 'n books.


	9. Chapter 9

  
____spacer____

Jack: And if ye be nice to me I'll let you have a famous part in that book, too! Commodore.


	10. Chapter 10

  
____spacer____

James: Well then...


	11. Chapter 11

  
____spacer____

James: And if anything of this should ever appear in any book, I'll hang you personally!

Jack: You tried that already, luv. Mpff!


End file.
